


Counting the Stars

by his_intentions_kind (bespectacled_bird)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 10:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3130433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bespectacled_bird/pseuds/his_intentions_kind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur chases Merlin through the woods and they are both surprised by the outcome.</p><p>"Oomph!" is all Merlin can manage as he is whomped to the ground by Arthur who is laying atop him. "Has anyone ever told you that you’re an asshole? Because you are. Don’t let people fool you otherwise.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Counting the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> This was intended to be part of an American 50s AU w.i.p. but hasn’t worked out that way. Not beta'd. I hope no one is allergic to cheese or corn because this is full of them.

Merlin darts through the trees not bothering to cover his laughter and occasional taunts as they carry throughout the woods. He hears Arthur’s breath puffing behind him, mingling with the sounds of shoes against earth and leaves rustling.

“I’m going to get you!” Arthur yells, with the assurance of someone who has already won. “Sure,  _Wile E. Coyote_. That’s what you said to my dust 10 minutes ago!” From that point on he keeps going “Meep! Meep!” and giggling much to Arthur’s annoyance. He breaks through the treeline into a small clearing and he realizes that he no longer can hear anything other than crickets. He stops and turns to face oak trees. “Arthur?” No response. “ _Arthur?_ " Silence. "Arthur!" As Merlin scans along the edge looking for anything and trying to ignore the slight panic that wants to grow, he sees movement out of the corner of his eye.  
  
"Aha!" echoes a warcry. "Oomph!" is all Merlin can manage as he is whomped to the ground by Arthur who is laying atop him. "Has anyone ever told you that you’re an  _asshole_? Because you are. Don’t let people fool you otherwise.”

“But I caught you, didn’t I?” Arthur says more quietly than intended. “Bastard” is heard riding on Merlin’s exhale as he tilts his head back into the grass with arms splayed out palms down - staring at the moon and stars above them amidst fireflies humming lazily and the wind making the tree limbs ripple, and it begins to feel like a blanket.  
  
Arthur cranes his neck up to share the view and what he thinks may be a constellation. He never was any good with things like that. He chances a downward glance to find Merlin still looking to the sky. Arthur briefly wonders if it’s possible for there to be human counterparts of constellations. He thinks if there were, Merlin would be one. The moonlight illuminates his features, giving his eyes an almost otherworldly glow and Arthur thinks it one of few truly beautiful sights he’s ever seen even though he knows it shouldn’t be so. He doesn’t want to think about that. Not now.  
  
Merlin hears Arthur swallow and turns his attention back towards him. He takes notice of how Arthur’s hair is still damp with sweat and how his breathing has slowed. The look he gives makes Merlin’s breath falter. Almost of its own accord, Merlin’s hand rises to touch Arthur’s cheek and holds it there.

Arthur smells the grass lingering on Merlin’s palm and slightly turns his face with eyes falling shut, feeling the dew trail cool across his skin and such a tenderness he doesn’t think any girl has ever shown him. When Arthur opens his eyes, he finds Merlin staring at him, eyes even brighter as though they seem to be lit from somewhere within. As Arthur ponders if this is what a star looks like before it collapses, Merlin lifts his head and brings his lips to Arthur’s.


End file.
